Come back to me, come back to you
by Fran Cullen Masen
Summary: Edward es llamado a servir a su nación en la guerra de Irak. Separándolo de Bella su esposa… a ella solo le queda una promesa. –Vuelve a mí, Prométemelo –insistí. –Te lo prometo, te lo juro Volveré a ti –susurro… –A/U A/H M


_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. La historia es de __**mi autoría¡**_

_._

_._

_._

**Summary**

Edward es llamado a servir a su nación en la guerra de Irak. Separándolo de Bella su esposa… a ella solo le queda una promesa. _–__**Vuelve a mí**__, Prométemelo –insistí. –Te lo prometo, te lo juro __**Volveré a ti **__–susurro… –A/U A/H M_

_._

_._

_.  
_

"_**Vuelve a mí, volveré a ti..."**_

**Bella POV**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, Todos me llaman Bella, tengo 22 años; soy delgada, no muy alta –De echo nada –Bordeo el 1.60, tengo la piel blanquísima –Herede la sangre albina de mi madre –Tengo los ojos y el cabello color Chocolate con reflejos rojizos, en otras palabras "soy normal". Soy la única hija de Charles y René Swan, mi padre es el Director del FBI de Seatle y por otra parte mi madre es una Ex Bailarina de Ballet, que en su tiempo fue muy famosa y la ganadora de Varios galardones.

Yo por mi parte estudie Literatura y Arte. Me fascinan los libros, más si son de época. Cumbres borrascosas y Orgullo y prejuicio son mis preferidos. La fascinación que siento al observar una buena pintura o escultura, es sin duda un gran placer. En este momento acabo de publicar mi libro a pesar de que acabo de graduarme de la universidad. Soy una mujer sumamente plena, Considero mi trabajo el mejor de todos ¿Por qué? Es lo que a mi me gusta hacer, Además por otra Parte trabajo en la mejor editorial del país. Me gradué hace unos mes al igual que lo hizo mi novio, el es quien llena mi mundo de total felicidad, mi mundo no sería igual sin el. Es el aire que respiro… mi luz, quien siempre esta hay….

Tengo dos mejores amigas, entre las tres nos complementamos perfectamente esta la duende conocida como Alice Cullen ella es pequeña mide alrededor de un 1.52 cm. Es de finas facciones y tiene un cabello negro azabache corto en una melena que dispara cada punta diferentes direcciones y unos ojos azules como su padre además de ser hermana de mi novio; Y Barbie o más bien Rosalie Hale ella es esplendorosa con una cabellera rubia hasta la cintura que cae en unos perfectos rizos y unos penetrantes ojos color ámbar. Ellas se encuentran emparejadas con los mejores amigos de mi Amor. Emmett y Jasper; el primero pareja de Rose, el es como un niño pequeño en el cuerpo de un Hombre, es de contextura gruesa es muy similar a un oso mas si mencionamos su fuerza. En cambio Jasper es de contextura más fina pero no por eso menos fuerte.

Y por ultimo mi novio, su nombré es Edward, Edward Cullen, es el hermano de mi mejor amiga, Es sumamente atractivo… siempre tiene una sonrisa bailando en su rostro, tiene una piel simplemente hermosa es de piel tan blanca al punto que se notan sus venas, de hombros fuertes, espalda ancha pero lo justo y es alto fácilmente debe medir 1.86 cm. Y que decir de su rostro es perfecto, como si hubiese sido perfilado en el mejor de los mármoles, mandíbula recta nariz respingada y cejas perfectas ¡Oh! Y sus ojos son hermoso dos bellas esmeraldas, un color muy poco común… el ha sido el único que se los he visto y su cabello es otra cosa por mas que intente tenerlo peinado es imposible y su color poco común un maravilloso tono cobrizo, que resplandece en la luz del sol. El estudio medicina, especializándose en pediatría; es dos años mayor que yo…

Nos conocemos desde… siempre, sus padres Esme y Carlisle son amigos de mis padres. Nuestras madres dicen que ya de pequeños éramos inseparables. Que cuando nací Edward no dejaba que nadie se me acercara a la cuna siendo que el solo contaba con dos añitos, ni que con Alice su hermana se había comportado asi.

Ya más grande siempre cuidaba de mí, Si tengo la habilidad o la buena suerte de tropezarme con todo ¡Si! Hasta con el aire que pasa frente de mi y el como el perfecto caballero que era siempre estaba en donde yo lo necesitara rescatándome a mi su _Bella Durmiente en apuros._ Como solo el me llama y el es mi _caballero de pelo cobrizo _ le decía yo.

A medida que íbamos creciendo cada vez nos afianzábamos mas el uno al otro no fue hasta que cumplí mis 16 que el se me declaro, llevándome a un hermoso prado cerca de Fork. Me dijo que el me amaba y que el entendía si yo no sentía nada por el… a lo cual yo gozosa le respondí que lo amaba con todo mi corazón desde que tenía uso de razón, asi fue como ambos nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

_Flash back_

_Nos encontrábamos reco__stados sobre el pasto viendo las nubes pasar, cuando Edward se enderezo y fijo su vista en mi, logrando como acto de reflejo yo igual me sentara frente a el._

–_Bells –Dijo suavemente_

–_¿Si?_

–_Tengo algo que decirte –Suspiro –No digas nada hasta que termine ¿De acuerdo?_

–_Ok –Le respondí_

–"_Desde siempre he sentido una gran atracción hacia ti y al pasar los años y crecíamos esa sensación que albergo al estar cerca de ti se vuelve cada vez mas grande, no sabes como adoro perderme en ese mar chocolate que me brindan tus ojos, o como me encanta cuando te sonrojas. O cuando te sientes nerviosa te muerdes tu labio inferior, podría seguir enumerando un sin fin de cualidades tuyas, pero sin mas debo decirte que eres la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido en mi vida, cada cosa que haces es sumamente fascinante" ––Yo solo podía ver sus maravillosos ojos, me costaba creer que lo que el decía era cierto ––"Estoy enamorado de ti desde que tengo uso y razón, Quizás creas que es muy luego para llamarlo amor, pero yo se que este sentimiento que siento es verdadero, Isabella te amo"_

_Mi pecho no cabía en mi corazón por la felicidad que embargaba al escucharlo hablar, con lágrimas en los ojos, le confesé los míos _

––_Edward yo al igual que tu siento lo mismo, cada vez que buscaba una explicación no hallaba ninguna lógica a que tu sintieras lo mismo que yo…Pero Te amo, yo no se que haría sin ti en mi vida ––le dije_

_El acuno mi rostro en su manos y me vía fijamente, con muchos sentimientos a trabes de sus ojos. Poco a poco se fue acercando y con un suave roce coloco sus labios sobre los míos, Sopor instinto subí mis brazos a sus hombros y luego mis dedos a su sedoso cabello. Este beso, era el mejor además de ser _Nuestro primer beso. _ Sin duda sentir su dulzura y esa suavidad, me llevo al cielo podrían haber pasado horas minutos realmente no lo se, no había sensación mas maravillosa que aya sentido en toda mi vida. Al separarnos por que nos faltaba oxigeno para respirar vi que sus ojos se encontraban llenos de dulzura y amor _Amor que me pertenecía a mí. J_unto nuestras frentes e inhalo, entre mis pestañas lo vi sonreír._

––_¿Quieres ser mi Novia? _

––_Si ––Dije_

_Y con un casto beso sello nuestro momento_

_Flash Back _

Nuestras familias chillaban de emoción cuando les dimos la noticia de que ya éramos novios. Alice por su parte no dejaba de dar brinquitos, tal como era ella muy hiperactiva diciendo que ella lo sabía, que todo lo sabían y que éramos unos tercos por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo. El único que no estaba contento era mi padre que me decía que era muy pequeña para tener novio… lo cual me hizo sentir mal, pues yo los quería a ambos… Al final de cuentas mi madre le dio una reprimenda que a todos nos causo mucha gracia… y termino aceptando lo mío con Edward aunque aun se muestra receloso.

Alice tenía mi edad, es una adicta las compras. Como edward ya estaba cursando 1º año en la universidad solo quedábamos ella y yo en el instituto. Al terminar entre ella y Rose siempre me arrastraban al centro comercial, para luego jugar a _Barbie Bella._ Ella entro a la misma universidad que yo solo que ella entro a estudiar diseño de modas, llevábamos un mes cuando Alice conoció al amor de su vida, al padre de sus hijos según ella Jasper Whitlock, que como les mencione resulto ser uno de los mejores amigos de mi Novio junto con Emmett Mcarty, Rosalie Hale era nuestra compañera de cuatro además resulto ser la novia de Emmett, no paso mucho tiempo para que los seis comenzáramos a salir… en un comienzo como el perfecto Celoso que es Edward se opuso a la relación de la duende con Jasper... Me costo mucho convérsenlo de que ella ya no era una niña y era perfectamente madura y adulta para tomar sus decisiones… si algo tenia Edward era que era muy terco mas que una mula… ¡Ja pero yo lo era más!

–Amor ¿Qué piensas? –Me ronroneaba, mi novio cuando pasaba su nariz por mi cuello aspirando mi aroma sacándome de mis pensamientos

Nos encontrábamos en nuestro prado el mismo que nos vio darnos nuestro primer beso, si fue el primer beso de ambos además de cuando me pidió ser su novia y una que otra caricia, Edward quería que llegase virgen al matrimonio y el casto, Asi era como lo había criado Esme un Perfecto Caballero de pelo cobrizo ¿Saben lo mejor? Es MIO solo mió, adoraba eso de el… por que el se estaba guardando para mi y yo para el…

–Mmm –Era lo único que podía decir, realmente cuando hacia eso me aturdía

–Cuéntame ¿Si? –Dijo haciendo un puchero con el cual no le podía negar nada

––Recordaba nuestro primer beso ––Le respondí con una sonrisa

––Fue maravilloso ––Me dijo

Me acerco a el y me comenzó a besar, sus labios eran el mas dulce de los sabores. Todo en el era embriagante..., así comenzamos una danza en nuestras bocas… en la cual luchábamos por demostrar nuestro amor… cuando nos hizo falta aire nos separamos y mi novio reposo su frente sobre la mía, abriendo sus ojos lentamente. Mostró sus bellos ojos, mirándome profundamente con esas dos esmeraldas… donde me podía perder horas.

––Sabes que Te Amo ¿Cierto? ––Me pregunto

––Si pero ¿Qué pasa? ––Pregunte extrañada

––¿Tu me amas? ––No entendía nada

––Claro… Bebe… con mi vida…. ¿Qué pasa? ––Me estaba comenzando a preocupar

––Tranquila corazón ––Sonrío de lado y me vio de la forma que me dirá algo que no me gusta…

––Edward… ––Le advertí

––¿Cásate conmigo? –¡¿Qué? ¿Escuche bien?

¡OH! Me estaba pidiendo que me casara con el… _Al fin sería su mujer_ ¡Que emoción!

––Bells ––Me llamo sacándome de mis pensamientos, mirándome con temor a mi respuesta

––¡SI! ¡Te Amo! ––Y me tire en sus brazos, donde el me recibió gustoso

––No sabes lo feliz que me haces, Soy el hombre mas afortunado al tener junto a mi a la mejor mujer que puede existir ––Decía a la vez que deslizaba una perfecta en mi dedo.

_Y No sumimos en un perfecto Beso sellando nuestro compromiso__. _Cuando nos besamos es otro mundo con tan solo el roce de nuestras bocas, nos vamos lejos de este mundo… no hay necesidad de palabras… sus labios son los mas adictivos que hay, su sabor es único. En ellos nos demostramos todo lo que sentimos, nos separamos falta de aire… sus ojos son hermosos me ven deseoso. Lo vuelvo a besar y aferrarme a el como si mi vida dependiera de ello, con cada beso que nos damos se vuelve mas pasional.

Pero una vez más Edward hace copio de todo su auto control y nos separa sin parecer bruscos. Trato de tranquilizarme diciendo que faltaba menos… si habíamos esperado tanto por esto lo hiciéramos bien además que colocamos fecha para la boda para seis meses mas. Dejare de Ser Isabella Swan y pasare a ser Isabella Cullen.

Decidimos que haríamos una cena en la cual invitaríamos a nuestros amigos y familias ya que ellos también son nuestra familia. Tenia ansia de saber como reaccionarían nuestros padres yo creo que esme y mi madres estarían encantadas… Pero Charlie el era otra cosa

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba sumamente nervioso, Hoy Le pediría matrimonio a Bells, la Amo con locura, devoción ella es perfecta… no hay mejor mujer que ella para formar una familia y que sea la madre de mis hijos. Todo en ella es deslumbrante.

Mi corazón se había hinchado de felicidad cuando ella dijo que si… creí subir al cielo y bajar con tan solo esas palabras _––¡SI! ¡Te Amo! –– _.

Hoy se lo comunicaríamos a nuestras familias, mis padres la adoraban… ¿Quién no?

Nos encontrábamos en un restaurante muy lujoso, Todos se encontraban expectantes por nuestra urgencia de comer todos juntos. No es que no lo hiciéramos, nuestras familias eran muy unidas…

Bells se encontraba nerviosa, lo sentía y su forma de mover sus manos y morderse su labio la delataban o al menos yo lo sabía la conocía muy bien.

––Bueno... Nosotros… No yo… Tome una bocanada de aire ––Tenemos buenas noticias ––Sentí como gruñó Charlie, mirándome fijamente

––Toma asiento, Papá ––Dijo mi adorada prometida, que bien sonaba

––Charlie compórtate –Lo regaño René

Levantó una ceja, me miró por cinco segundos, entonces con paso ruidoso se sentó nuevamente en su asiento. Mis padres veían divertidos la situación, note como su espalda estaba recta.

––No te exaltes, Papá –Dijo Bella

Después de un momento de silencio se los dije, pero cuando iba a comenzar hablar Charlie volvió a interrumpir

––Seguro Bella ––Resoplo ––¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? ––Inquirió

––Charlie ––Advirtió René

––Nosotros…

––¡Estas embarazada! ––Charlie explotó ––¿Estas embarazada, no es cierto ––Todos dieron un pequeño grito llevándose sus manos al boca por el asombro de esas dos palabras.

––¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy! –Exploto Bells. Sintiendo como de un momento a otro los presentes –Familia y amigos –Estallaron en carcajadas. Yo me quede inmóvil… ¿Cómo podían pensar eso? Si ni siquiera la he tocado, bueno solo un poco… pero yo la respeto sobre todas las cosas

––Charlie, deja que hablen ––Intervino mi padre. Por otra parte Emmett, jasper y las chicas se mordían sus labios para no reírse abiertamente nuevamente.

––Gracias Papa ––Dije

––¡Oh, lo siento! ––Dijo Charlie

––Disculpa aceptada ––Dijo mi pequeña

Hubo una larga pausa. Después de un momento me di cuenta que todos estaban esperando a que dijera algo

––Charlie, me he dado cuenta de que no he hecho esto en orden. Tradicionalmente, debería haberte preguntando primero. No quise faltarte el respeto, pero como Bella ya ha dicho que sí y no quiero empequeñecer su decisión en este asunto, en vez de pedirte a ti su mano, estoy pidiendo tu bendición. Nos vamos a casar, Charlie. La amo más que nada en este mundo, más que a mi vida, y por un extraño milagro ella me ama de esa forma también. ¿Nos darías tu bendición? ––Lo dije

––Mis niños ––Estallaron mi madre y René al mismo tiempo, la cara de Charlie pasaba de Varios colores

Todos nos felicitaron y nos dijeron que estaban esperando por esto, mi hermana se coloco hacer planes enseguida, mi padre me felicito y me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mi… pero mi recompensa mas grande era ver el rostro de mi niña feliz.

Charlie depuse de todo acepto que esto algo que se venia venir… pero que como todo padre celoso se agarraba ala posibilidad de que no fuera aun… y finalmente nos dio la Bendición.

Una vez terminad la cena, todos tomamos rumbos diferentes con Bella decidimos ir a nuestro prado

––En unos meses serás la Señora de Edward Cullen ––Le dije fascinado

––No sabes las ansias que tengo que llegue ese día ––Me contesto recargando mas su espalda en mi pecho.

––Yo también, Te amo corazón no sabes lo feliz que estoy…

––Si lose, es como me siento yo

––Solo nos queda esperar seis meses….

El tiempo pasaba volando nos encontrábamos a solo un mes de la boda, todo estaba listo. Con Bella habíamos encontrado una casa a la afueras de la ciudad con una vegetación maravillosa, era una casita de apiedrada, gris lavanda en la noche de las estrellas, parecía como si la roca se hubiera formado naturalmente. Madre selva agarrada en la pared como entrelazada, enrollando todo el camino y sobre la poblados techos de madera. Rosas que florecían en los enormes jardines debajo de la oscuridad. Había un pequeño plano de piedras amatistas en la noche, haciendo un camino hacia la puerta de madera.

Era sumamente maravillosa era mas de lo que esperábamos encontrar, era un paraíso personal para nosotros, ideal para criar niños en un ambiente saludable. Si bien no habíamos hablado directamente de tener hijos, era algo que a los dos nos hacia ilusión… ya me la imaginaba con su pansita crecida… y a nuestro pequeño pateando –O deportándome a altas horas de la madrugada para conseguir cualquier tipo de antojo… O cuanto lo añoraba cuando ni siquiera existe.

.

.

.

Estábamos entrando al salón de mi casa, cuando escuche un jadeo por parte de mi madre.

––¡OH! ¡Por Dios! ––Dijo ante un sollozo

––¿Qué pasa? ––Preguntamos con Bells preocupados

––Cada vez hay mas muertes de Soldados de . en la guerra de Irak ––Dijo verdaderamente apenada mi madre ––Miren ––Nos señalo el televisor.

"_Se recluta una nueva flota de soldados para dar apoyo a las tropas ya arraigadas en la Disputa realizada en la zona oriental. Dando asi apoyo a los soldados restantes en dichos terrenos, supliendo la perdida de la vida de aquellos que luchaban por el país"._

––Tranquila Esme ––La consoló Bells

––Madre debes estar tranquila y rogar por esas familias ––Le dije tratando de calmarla

Luego de eso con mi pequeña fuimos a mi habitación. Nos recostamos a ver una película. Bella se acurruco en mi cuerpo y suspiro

––Te amo

––Y yo a ti pequeña ––Le respondí dándole un casto beso en los labios

Tras ese beso siguieron muchos más. Poco a poco la intensidad de los besos fueron subiendo… ella estaba a horcajadas sobre mí, Mis manos que ya no solo podían sostener su cintura se deslizaban por su espalda, terminando en esa cinturita abeja que ella tenia, cada vez eran más codiciosas. Ella enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello, nos separamos por falta de aire. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas… el deseo que embargaba de tal manera que mis labios se separaron de su boca, pero no de ella… besando avaricioso su cuello… ella jadeaba mi nombre y se movía buscando fricción entre nuestros cuerpos. Quizás no habíamos echo el amor aun, pero sí teníamos secciones de besos como estas. Solo que cada vez la deseaba mas… Además faltaba tan poco para la boda….

––Edward ––Jadeo mas fuerte

Cuando la tome de sus caderas haciendo que se rozara más contra mi sexo…

––¡Oh! Bella, corazón no sabes lo que provocas en mí –Dije restregándome mas en ella

––Mi amor… ––Dijo viéndome a los ojos ––Necesito mas ––Dijo mientras se mordía el labio, y presionaba fuertes nuestros sexos

––Bella ––Gruñí

––¡Por favor! ––Dijo con voz ahogada

––Bells, falta poco ––Le dije, acabaría con mi auto control en cualquier momento

––Amor ––Rogó como niña chiquita ––No es necesario que lleguemos a eso…

––¿Cómo? ––Sabia a que se refería, pero no quería incomodarla con eso

––Yo… He escuchado… que… podemos experimentar el sexo oral ––Dijo con la cara llena de vergüenza ––yo me siento bien de estar esperando a casarnos para poder unirnos… pero también llevamos toda nuestra adolescencia y noviazgo de seis preciosos años quedando asi ––Boto el aire ––pero quiero más… ––Termino de decir mordiéndose el labio

––Amor… yo igual necesito ese más… y creo que podemos intentarlo

_Esa tarde fue maravillosa… _

.

.

.

––Hermano, Me alegra verte tan feliz como te veo ––Dijo Emmett palmeando su espalda

––Lo estoy ––Respondí con una sonrisa sincera

––¿Cuántos días te tomaras? ––Pregunto por su parte Jasper

––Dos semana, al menos debo aprovechar en algo ser el Hijo del director del hospital ––Dije riéndome

––¿Dónde Irán de luna de miel? ––Pregunto Em moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente

––Donde a ti no te interesa

––¿Como que no? ––Pregunto abriendo los ojos como platos ––Quiero sabes en que lugar el Pequeño Eddy se hará Hombre ––Dijo Ofendido

Emmett cada vez que tenía oportunidad se burlaba que con Bells no mantuviésemos relaciones, y yo como siempre no me importo… Era el mejor regalo que con mi niña podíamos entregarnos.

¿Quién lo Diría? Una semana y me caso… y ahora acá estoy terminando de alistarme para mi despedida de soltero…

**Bella POV**

––No se por que tan FOME y querer celebrar juntos su despedida de solteros ––Refunfuñaba la duende una vez mas ¿De cuantas?... creo que al 100 perdí la cuenta

––¿Por qué? _"Las fiestas de solteros están diseñadas para aquellos que están tristes por ver pasar sus días de solteros. Nosotros no podemos estar más ansiosos de tener los nuestros detrás. Así que no tiene sentido"_ ––Les dije encogiéndome de hombros

––Vemos Alice, Respeta su decisión ––Intervino Rose

Luego de esa pequeña charla, nos dirigimos a donde cenaríamos entre amigos. Asistirían Rose y Em, Ali y Jazz, Bree y Diego, Riley y Tania y Ang con Ben; Solo los mas cercanos. Después iríamos a Seatle Center uno de los teatros de mas renombre donde se estrenaba "La Fierecilla Domada" una obra que ha recibido criticas bastante prometedoras.

Cabe decir que nos divertimos bastante, las risas que arranco la obra nos dejo a todos sin alientos, y ahora nos dirigíamos a una Discote qué a bailar…. El lugar era hermoso y grande, aunque no es lo mío sin duda.

––No, No puede ser ––Decía Edward a ver a Rose y Em, bailando Barbie Girl de Aqua a ese par… yo solo podía sostener mi estomago de la risa provocada.

––Asi se hace amiga ––La alentaba Ali

––Vamos amor, ríete ¿Es o no divertido?, no me veas con esa cara sabes que si ––Le dije depositando un casto beso en sus labios al verlo taimado ––Asi que diviértete Edward Cullen ––Le advertí.

Comenzó a sonar Lady Marmadale de Cristina Aguilera…

––¡Vamos Bells! ¡Vamos! ––Yo solo hundí mi rostro en mis manos

Tras varias suplicas por parte de las chicas, fui a bailar con ellas.

Sin duda nos divertimos mucho.

Hoy era el Gran día. Todo estaba listo lose de mano de mi madre, suegra, cuñada y amiga.

Mientras me vestían los nervios me consumían.

––Tranquila, Bells ––Dijo Charlie. Yo miré a Alice nerviosamente ––Te ves preocupada, estás segura de que quieres hacerlo ––Pregunto. Su voz sonó lejana, no sentía mis piernas.

Alice se puso delante mío y cogió mis hombros con sus manos. Me guiño un ojo.

––Tranquila, Bella. Edward te esta esperando para que bajes.

La música cambio en una nueva canción. Charlie cogió mi brazo

––Bella... estamos a punto de batear

––Bella –Pregunto Alice.

––Si ––Asentí ––Edward, Ok ––Y empecé a caminar por la catedral con Charlie unido por mi brazo.

La música llenaba todo el hall. La fragancia de millones de flores flotaba por la entrada. Me concentré en la idea de Edward para que mis pies se arrastraran por el camino.

La música me era familiar. La marcha tradicional de Wagner embellecía todo.

––Es mi turno ––Susurró Alice ––Cuando cuentes hasta cinco, sígueme

Ella fue caminando con su graciosa danza. Pensé que elegir a Alice como Dama de Honor fue un error. Yo parecería des-coordinada al lado suyo.

Una fanfarria repentina comenzó a sonar. Reconocí mi señal.

––No dejes que me caiga, papá ––Susurré. Charlie colocó mi mano por su brazo y luego la agarró fuerte.

Un paso por vez. Me dije como comenzamos a descender al ritmo lento de la marcha. No levanté mis ojos hasta que mis pies estuvieron seguros sobre la tierra plana, aunque yo pudiera oír los murmullos y el crujido de la audiencia centrando la vista en mí. La sangre fluyó mis mejillas cuando lo oí; desde luego yo sería siempre la novia ruborizada.

En cuanto mis pies descansaron sobre el pie de la escalera, le busqué. Durante un breve segundo, me distraje con las guirnaldas y las flores blancas colgadas por todo el cuarto. Pero entrecerré mis ojos cuando comencé a caminar entre las sillas cubiertas de satén- ruborizándome más profundamente cuando los rostros se fijaron en mí - hasta que yo lo encontré por fin, estaba de pie antes de un arco que se desborda un montón de flores enmarañadas.

Yo estaba apenas era consciente de que Carlisle estaba a su lado, y el padre de Angela detrás de ellos. No vi a mi madre donde ella debe haber estado sentada, o a mi nueva familia, o a cualquiera de los invitados - ellos tendrían que esperar hasta más tarde.

Todo que yo realmente vi era la cara de Edward; esto llenó mi visión y abrumó mi mente. Sus ojos eran un de el más oro ardiente; su cara perfecta era casi severa con la profundidad de su emoción. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos, el sonrió mientras tomaba aire.

De repente, lo único que sentí fue la mano de Charlie sobre la mia, evitando que me cayera.

La marcha era demasiado lenta luché contra mis pasos para ir a su ritmo. El pasillo era muy corto. Y luego, al final... al final yo estaba allí. Edward ofreció su mano. Charlie tomó mi mano y, en un símbolo tan viejo como el mundo, lo colocó en la de Edward. Cuando toque la tersa y calida piel de Edward, sentí que estaba en casa.

Nuestros votos eran los tradicionales, aunque nunca importaban tanto como para una pareja de nuestro tipo. Nosotros habíamos pedido a Sr. Weber hacer un cambio en los votos. En vez de " antes de que la muerte nos lleve" dijo el más apropiado "tanto tiempo como vivamos." En aquel momento, cuando el dijo su parte, mi mundo, que había estado al revés últimamente volvió a su estado natural. Yo examiné como de radiante estaba Edward, tenía una mirada triunfante pero también sabia que yo, a mi manera, ganaba. Porque nada me importaba mas que estar con el.

Yo no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta la hora de decir las palabras.

––Si quiero ––Dije mas cerca de un inteligible susurro. Mirando sus ojos hasta que vi reflejada mi cara.

Cuando era su turno de hablar las palabras salieron claras y victoriosas.

––Si quiero ––Dijo.

El señor Weber nos declaro marido y mujer, entonces las manos de Edward recogieron mi cara, con cuidado, como si se tratara de delicados pétalos. Y acercó nuestras cabezas. Yo trate de comprender y mirar a través de la cortina de lágrimas que caían de mis ojos, el irreal acto en el que una persona es mía. Sus ojos dorados miraron mis ojos como si ellos también quisieran derramar lágrimas. El me estrecho contra su cuerpo y yo pase mis brazos por su cuello.

El me beso despacio y con adoración, yo olvide todo, el lugar, el tiempo, la razón... solo recordaba que le amaba y que el me quería a mi, yo era suya.

El culmino el beso, y tuvo que terminarlo.

Me abracé a el mientras nos reíamos suavemente, sin hacer caso de como la audiencia se aclaraba la garganta. Finalmente, sus manos frenaron mi cara y nos separamos - demasiado pronto - para mirarnos. Sobre la superficie de su sonrisa atisbe a ver una sonrisa satisfecha. Por debajo de su hospitalidad y amabilidad frente al público me lleno de felicidad.

El público rompió en aplausos y el giro nuestros cuerpos a nuestros amigos y familiares. Yo no podía quitar mi mirada de el.

Lo brazos de mi madre me encontraron primero, sus lagrimas consiguieron apartar mi mirada de la de Edward. Entonces yo fue pasando de mano en mano por todo el público pero mi mente seguía en Edward, y su mano en la mía. Yo abracé de diferente manera, suavemente a mis amigos y con fuerza a mi nueva familia.

**Edward POV**

Sin duda nuestra boda fue maravillosa. No podía ser más feliz. Ella irradiaba felicidad y yo no me quedaba atrás. Desde siempre supe que sería mia solo mia y hoy lo es.

La amo tanto, ella es el aire que necesito para respirar, mi vida sin ella no es la misma, es mi razón de vivir, Vivo para ella…

Ahora ella estaba dormida profundamente sobre mi pecho desnudo, ayer habíamos llegado a nuestra luna de miel y como t al tuvimos nuestra noche de bodas. De recordar todo lo sucedido hace una horas me hacia estremecerme.

Era la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Estoy feliz de haber esperado tanto para que nos hayamos convertido en uno, descubrir a su totalidad su cuerpo. Haberme embriagado del, saber que nadie mas toco lo que ahora me pertenece por derecho ¡Si derecho de ser su esposo! Ella era mi marca personal de heroína. Mi droga personal.

La sentí removerse y aferre más mis manos a su cintura.

––Estas despierto ––Me acuso

––Me encanta verte dormir ––Le respondí con una sonrisa torcida

––¿Por qué no me despertaste?

––Creí que estarías cansada, ¿Estas bien? ––

––Si ––Fijo su vista en mis ojos y me dio una calida sonrisa ––Te amo

––No mas que yo ––Le dije arrogante

––¿Qué haremos hoy?

––Lo qué tu quieras…

Se mordió el labio ¿No sabia lo que provocaba? Claro que lo sabia si era una pequeña bruja… aunque en estos momentos mas que bruja parece una ninfa –si una ninfa ¡Mi ninfa!. Tal como ella sabia se apretujo a mí

––Quiero quedarme todo el día aquí ––Dijo pasando su mano por mi pecho.

––Isabella ––Le advertí

––¿Qué?

Me pregunto colocando cara de Inocente, aunque de eso ya no tenía nada. Ya la había echo mi mujer Mia ¡Solo Mia!

La acerque más a mí si eso era posible y capture sus labios en un beso, ya mis manos no podían contenerse. Viajaban a lo largo de sus costados llegando a sus senos pero sin tocarlos, lo mismo que sus caderas tratando de contener el placer de cada caricia el mayor tiempo posible. Ella era adictiva todo en ella.

Ella por su parte tampoco se limitaba sus manos acariciaban toso a su paso, mis hombros cuellos y nuca. Esta mujer era mi perdición. Tanto tiempo negándonos a estas bondades de placer, que ahora no hacíamos más que aprovechar.

––Te amo ––Le susurre mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja

––Te necesito ––Jadeo

Mis caricias ya eran en todo su cuerpo, bello cuerpo. Sus piernas eran perfectas, sus pechos. Hice que nos rodáramos para que ella quedara sobre mi. Nuestros sexos se rozaban ¡Exquisito! Solté un fuerte gemido al igual que ella. Sentía como su cavidad estaba húmeda, lista para mí. La penetre de una sola estocada y ella me recibió gustosa apretando mi miembro con su paredes, Esto era el mismo cielo

––Eres tan estrecha ––Jadee

A la misma me llevaba uno de sus pezones a mi boca los cuales con cada movimiento que ella daba rozaban mi cara. La sujete fuerte de sus caderas marcando mas el ritmo. Sabía que no dudaría mucho _yo tampoco_.

Nos gire para que quedara de espaldas a la cama. Aprovechándome de eso tome una de sus piernas y la coloque sobre mis hombros y la otra la ajuste a mi cintura y ella como la golosa que era se las arreglo mas para apretar su vagina en mi miembro causando estragos. Las penetraciones eran fuertes y decididas. Sentí como estaba alcanzando su orgasmo y la embestí una última vez más fuerte si era posible logrando que ambos llegáramos al éxtasis.

Caí sobre ella con una fina capa de sudor cubriendo mi cuerpo y el de ella, descanse mi cabeza en su pecho, tratando de regular nuestras respiraciones.

Me quede dormido aun sin salir de ella.

Me desperté por que sentí como mi amigo, se comenzaba a despertar y cierta señorita trazaba dibujos inexistentes por mi espalda a la vez que se movía debajo mió.

Abrí perezosamente mis ojos para encontrarme con dos orbes chocolates, cargadas de pasión y lujuria. Y como ella dicto no nos levantamos todo el día de esa cama. Le hice el amor una y otra vez… hasta que ninguno de los dos nop daba más.

.

.

.

––No me quiero ir ––Dijo Bells como una niña chiquita

––Te prometo que volveremos ––La anime

––Eso espero

Hoy se acaba nuestra luna de miel, Haber decidido viajar a Huasco, un pueblo en el norte de chile. Fue grandiosa se vivía una tranquilidad única. Sin dejar de mencionar que era precioso. El faro que adornaba su playa simplemente maravillosa vista.

En el aeropuerto nos esperaban todos nuestros familiares con una gran sonrisa adornada en sus rostros. Las bromas no se hicieron esperar, por supuesto en su totalidad por parte de Emmett. A pesar de todo no me paso desapercibido la preocupación de mi padre, ya le preguntaría.

Ya mañana deberíamos volver a nuestras rutinas si bien Bells, no era mucho lo que salía de casa igual estaba al pendiente de varias cosas en la editorial.

Hoy era nuestro primer día en nuestra casa como esposos. Ella se levanto junto conmigo solo que fue a prepararme el desayuno mientras yo me arreglaba para no llegar tarde al hospital.

Fue grandioso, no quería dejarla pero era necesario. Ambos teníamos responsabilidades.

––Que te valla bien cariño ––Dijo haciendo un tierno puchero

––Cuídate preciosa, Te extrañare ––Y le di un suave beso en sus labios

Se me hizo corto el camino al hospital, no había mucho tráfico

Cando llegue al hospital me dirigí al consultorio de mi padre, pero lo que vi me impacto por sus mejillas había rastro de lagrimas.

––Papa ¿Qué pasa? ––Le pregunte, asustándolo ya que no había notado mi presencia.

––Nada ––Se limito a contestar

––No creo ––Dije ––¿Qué va mal? ––Insistí

Tomo su rostro en sus manos, y suspiro pesadamente.

––Dile a Emmett y Jasper que vengan por favor ––Me ordeno ––Esto les concierne a los tres.

Solo me limite a asentir y hacer lo que me pidió.

No Tardaron en llegar, y por fin se dispuso a hablar cuando comenzó a hablar y cada vez que avanzaba en su relato… miles de cosas se cruzaban en mi cabeza o mas bien solo una _BELLA ,_ hay fue cuando supe que mi mundo se hundía y se venía abajo, cayendo en picada.

.

.

.

––¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? ––Repetía una y otra vez

––Cariño cálmate… por favor ––La escuchaba decir

¿Qué me calme? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué el? ¿Si no vuelve? Había tanto en mí

Me partía el alma verla asi ¿Pero que podía hacer yo?... nada simplemente nada. Tener que alejarme de ella no llevábamos ni un mes de casado. Ahora que iba a comenzar a disfrutarla cada día, demostrarle todo el amor que siento hacia ella, mi vida, la razón de mí existir.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace por la espalda

––Shhhh princesa ––Trate de calmarla

––Por favor no vallas ––Dijo hipando y aforrándose a mi como si su vida dependiese de ello.

––Calma amor, sabes que si de mi dependiese yo no iría, no te quiero dejar

––¿Por qué ustedes? ¡Maldita Guerra! ––Los gritos de mi niña me estaban matando

¿Qué hacia?... Ser fuerte por los dos, Rogar a los cielos que esto acabe pronto

Mi padre no estaba mejor que nosotros, al momento de darnos la honorífica noticia que habíamos sido llamados a "servir a la nación" en Irak por un periodo de 6 a 12 meses. Esa noticia me desbastó, se que había mucha gente que necesitaba ayuda y nosotros como doctores debíamos ayudar, era nuestra vocación

¿Quién nos ayuda a no romper el corazón de nuestros seres queridos?

¿Cómo decir adiós?

¿Cómo decir volveré a ti?

¿Cómo ir a un lugar desconocido con dos opciones?

¿Mueres o vives?

¿Cómo MIERDA SACO ESTE DOLOR DE MI PECHO?

¡¿MALDITA SEA COMO?¡

¡¿Por que?

**Bella POV**

Mi mente repetía una y otra vez

_Irak – Irak – Irak _

El hombre que amo, se iba…, una guerra me lo arrebata de mi lado, prometiendo que me lo devolvería ¿pero como? Fácil me daba tres opciones.

–Vivo, a salvo e ileso

–Vivo, a salvo pero con secuelas

Y la más terrible

–Muerto….

¿Qué habíamos echo mal? ¿A quien habíamos dañado? ¿Qué condena estábamos pagando?

Sentía como mi amor, me abrasaba tratando de ahuyentar mis temores, tratando de ser fuerte por los dos.

Sus esmeraldas ya no tenían el brillo de siempre, estaban oscuras mostraban desesperación e impotencia. Sus ojos estaban hinchados el lloraba junto conmigo… No quería verlo sufrir. Un ángel como el no merecía sufrir, quería borrar esa tristeza de su rostro, lo haría de la mejor manera… en nuestra burbuja donde nadie tenia acceso… a cuando mejor nos demostrábamos que nos amábamos, donde las palabras sobraban.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos, me fui acercando lentamente a el. Comencé a repartir besos por todo su rostro borrando los surcos formados con sus lágrimas, las lágrimas de mi ángel… me coloque a horcajadas sobre el. Su abraso se férreo a mi cintura, sus manos daban pequeños apretones en mis caderas eran suaves y certeras.

Al igual que yo quería memorizar el momento. Nos amamos de una manera muy dulce y prolongada durante toda la tarde… grabamos nuestros nombre y amor en el cuerpo del otro.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasaba y la triste y dolorosa despedida se acercaba no quería que llegara en dos días se irían, si se irían la vida se estaba encargando de que pagase todo lo malo que había echo en una vida pasada o futura…

Me quitaba a dos amigos, no hermanos mas bien dicho eso eran Jazz y Em para mi…. Ellos al igual que nosotros sufrían… dejando a Ali y Rose…

Estos decidieron casarse, antes de su partida. Había sido una ceremonia linda e intima. Ahora las tres nos apoyábamos. El destino nos estaba jugando esta mala pasada…

Era el día, había llegado… me ame toda la noche con Edward, Me impregno de el… me marco aun más como suya.

Nos encontrábamos todos en el aeropuerto de Seatle. No podía dejar de apretar a mi amor, a mi vida, no quería soltarlo

––Pequeña ya no llores ––Me dijo con los ojos aguados

––No te vallas ––Le roge, con lagrimas en los ojos

––No me pidas eso, sabes que es lo único que no puedo darte, por favor Bells

––Tu me prometiste que tendríamos una familia grande con tres niños, pero prométeme que volverás a mi, _Vuelve a mí_, Prométemelo

––Te lo prometo, te lo juro _Volveré a ti_

Oímos como eran llamado s, ya no había tiempo la suerte estaba echada

––Te amo ––Dijo viéndome fijo queriendo traspasar mi alma con esa mirada, solo que el no sabía que no podría, por que mi alma ya no me pertenecía al contrario era de e

––Te amo ––Le respondí

Nos fundimos en un beso desgarrador.

Verlo caminar hacia el andén de abordaje fue apremiante caí de rodillas al suelo, lloraba, gritaba, lo necesita lo quería junto a mi ahora… ese vuelo… se estaba llevando mis esperanzas e ilusiones, se estaba llevando a mi vida…

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos meses de su partida… todas las semanas recibía cartas suyas… donde me decía que me amaba, que lo esperaba que cada día que pasaba era u n día menos para volver a estar juntos.

Cuanto lo echaba de menos parecía un zombi andante, Las chicas no estaban mejor que yo, mi casa con Edward se había vuelto el refugio de las tres… no sabíamos como llegábamos al otro día, si lo sabíamos era el amor que le teníamos… habían días mejores que otros y algunos no tanto.

Especialmente hoy, llevaba encerrada acá dos días, las últimas semanas, no me habías sentido tan bien, yo creo que era por la poca ingesta alimenticia que tenía, la partida de Edward se había llevado mis ganas de vivir… El tiempo se había detenido…

Escuche golpes en la puerta como siempre los ignore… ¿No entendían que quería estar sola?

Llorando una vez mas me dormí, sintiendo el olor que desprendía la camisa de Edward… su aroma me relajaba calmaba en algo mi dolor….

––Hija ––Sentí a mi madre hablarme ¿Cómo había entrado? ––Despierta

––¿Para que?

––Necesitas salir de acá, no estas bien

––No lo estaré hasta que Edward vuelva

––Las chicas me contaron que apenas comes ¿Sabes? Me aburrí de verte así… en vez de estar luchando por tener todo en orden, para cuando vuelva…

Sus palabras me dolieron ¿Pero que hacía? Lo quería a el… de pronto sentí unas nauseas horribles, como las que ya había estado sintiendo, salí corriendo al baño

––Hija ¿te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?

El corazón… quise responder

––Solo un poco de mareo y nauseas, debe ser algo que he comido ––Le dije sin importancia

––¿Segura? ––Cuestiono

––Claro ¿Qué mas podría ser?

––No, Nada….

––¿Mamá?

Me vio por un momento evaluándome

––No has pensado que quizás… tal vez… ¿Estés embarazada?

Las palabras resonaban en mi mente ¿Un bebe? ¿Un pequeño mío y del? ¿Era posible? Como si de una maquina se tratase mi mente comenzó a hacer cálculos y atar cabos…. Mi periodo no había venido y tenia nauseas, mareos ¿Podría? Si podía no me cuidaba… si como de una luz de esperanza se tratase me lleve las manos intuitivamente a mi vientre. Tenía que saberlo

––Llévame a la clínica ––Pedí a mi madre

––Vamos ––Me respondió ––Colócate algo de ropa mientras le aviso a Rose y alice

Como una loca me bañe rápidamente y cambie… si era así lucharía por Edward y por mi hijo… para que el cuando llegara viera el fruto de nuestro amor….

Había una sonrisa pasmada en mi cara, ante tal posibilidad. No estaba conciente de lo que sucedía a mí alrededor.

Llegamos al hospital y me sorprendió mucho ver que no era la única que se realizaría los exámenes Alice y Rose también… esta era la luz de lucha que nos faltaba

Carlisle, no demoro en realizar los exámenes… el estaba igual de ansioso ¿Comos e hubiese sentido Edward? No pude evitar preguntármelo, Feliz, extremadamente Feliz… el ansiaba tanto como yo tener hijos…

––Chicas ––Nos llamo Carlisle

––¿Si? ––Respondimos

––Felicidades, están embarazadas ––Dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos

Estaba feliz, tenía el fruto de nuestro amor creciendo en mi vientre… Vuelve a mi pronto susurre a los cielos, esta nueva esperanza de luz… debía crecer a nuestro lado….

Le había enviado algunas cartas a mi amor…. No había obtenido respuestas… le contaba la noticia que seriamos padres… que ya contaba con tres mese de embarazo y que en unos días me harían la primera ecografía, y que su vez seríamos tíos por partida doble….

Me sentía tan feliz… los días pasaban y no recibíamos respuestas, ya tenia cuatro meses de embarazo mi vientre estaba abultado, parecía de mas.

Hoy era mi ultrasonido, me lleve magna sorpresa, esperaba gemelos… dos pequeños en mi interior era inmensamente feliz, tendría dos pequeños Eddy revoloteando por la casa.

Por ironías del destino las tres contábamos con las mismas semanas de embarazo…

Estábamos viendo un programa de bebes recién nacidos, cuando tocaron a la puerta, me extraño… mi madre, ni esme dijeron que vendrían.

––Yo voy ––Dijo Alice

No sé por que sentí tanto temor a que Alice abriera…

–––NOOOOO

Escuchamos el grito demodé loor de Alice, retumbar en la casa, mis sospechas eran ciertas algo iba mal… las lagrimas se comenzaron a agrupar en mi rostro… con mucho temor nos dirigimos al recibidor.

Habían tres oficiales parados hay, con tres banderas dobladas en una bandeja…

Ahogue un grito que amenazaba por salir de mis labios….

––Señoras ––Se dirigió el oficial ––¿Podemos entrar? ––Me limite a asentir

El silencio era sepulcral…

––Lo sentimos ––Basto que dijese eso para derrumbarnos

No recuerdo más, en ese momento todo de volvió negro…. No se cuanto estuve asi, al momento de despertar mis padres estaban conmigo, me solté a llorar como una vil magdalena

Me estaban arrebatando a mi hombre, al padre de mis hijos a mi otra mitad… estaba muerto ya no había esperanza, el hilo del cual se sujetaba mis mas lindos sueños de un futuro juntos se había cortado, esos narcisista me arrebataron a mi amor… el futuro que estábamos construyendo juntos, le arrebataron el padre a mis hijos…. Ya no seriamos cuatro seriamos tres… mi cuerpo temblaba de llanto mis solloces eran demasiados audibles… no podía evitar gritar de rabia… impotencia…

––Calma pequeña, los encontraran ––¿Encontraran?

––¿Encontraran…?

––Si mi niñita, cuando te desmayaste el oficial, estaba informándoles que la base en donde se encontraban Edward y los chicos había sido atentada, murieron varios soldados en oficio, pero otros como tu esposo y los chicos… están desaparecidos.

¿Aun existía una esperanza? Esperaba que si….

Me calme en brazos de mi madre fue difícil… me contaron que las chicas estaban igual que yo…

Los siguientes dos meses pasaron demasiado lentos a mi parecer… hace unos días los dieron por muertos…

Llore con todas mis fuerzas. En mi corazón sabía que no podía ser así, el estaba vivo el lo prometió.

––_Tu me prometiste que tendríamos una familia grande con tres niños, prométeme que volverás a mi, __**Vuelve a mí**__, Prométemelo –insistí_

––_Te lo prometo, te lo juro __**Volveré a ti **__––Susurro contra mis labios._

Esa promesa era mi única esperanza, el siempre cumplía sus promesas y esta no sería la excepción. _Vuelve a mí, volveré a ti..._

.

.

.

**Fran Cullen Masen**


End file.
